De Kroon Van De Roos
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Ichigo komt in een wereld vol vluchtings ,verraad en natuurlijk de wereld van Amerika City hoe gaat Ichigo ,zijn vrienden en familie dit nu vol houde


****

:me:ik weet het al mijn verhalen zijn niet meer zo de beste

**:Aura:maar we probere toch iets om jullie tevreden te houden**

**:broerW:we gaan een Netlog van Daku Dark maken **

**:me:kijk het dan plies dank u **

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki keek de verwoeste stad de heel Soul Society de helft in gewoon in brand en hoe al door hun zelf de stomme Shinigami als ze niet meer denken aan de levens van al die mensen de mensen van Ichigo zoeken de levende en neem hun mee Ichigo keek via zijn oog hoek en haalde zijn zwaard uit iemand kwam tegen zijn zwaard het was Captain Yamamoto de Captain van Squad 1 :C . Yamamoto:wezens als jij horen hier niet thuis hollow Scum :Ichigo:nou en ik ben timminste de gene niet die zijn eigen soort dood voor één simpel vijand :de oude man zegt niks en vocht gewoon tegen Ichigo

hoe is dit allemaal gebeurt nou dit gebeurde luister maar naar de begin

( Flasback 3 maanden geleden )

:Rukia:Ichigo !:Ichigo keek achter om en zag Rukia en Renji naar hem toe lopen :Ichigo:ja wat is er :Rukia:Ichigo ik denk dat ze jou hebben aanvaard bij de Shinigami Academy :Ichigo:Shinigami Academy bedoel je waar je leert om een Shinigami te zijn jij en Renji waren daar toch:Renji:dat klopt en ik was de beste van de Kidos :Rukia:wat was dat van al die explosies die ik heb gehoord :Renji:wat wie vertelde jou dat:Rukia:dat ik niet in jou klas was betekende niet dat ik geen vrienden van jou klas had :Renji:wat ! :Rukia keek terug naar Ichigo :Ichigo:ik huh ik wil er ook zelf eigelijk over na denken hoor ik bedoel ik kan niet naar huis voor maanden zeker:Rukia:zeg maar 2 jaar voor jou en dan ben je klaar :Ichigo:zie dat bedoel ik ik kan dit niet en ik weet zeker niet als ik dit wel wil doen :Rukia:jij heb gelijk spijt ons dat we niet vroegen :Renji:nou mij niet:Rukia trapte op zijn teen :Renji:maar aan de ander kant het spijt ons heel erg Ichigo we zullen zeggen dat ze moeten wachten op u antwoord en jij alleen mag beslissen van jou keuzen we gaan je niet dwingen om te komen of weg te blijven :Rukia ging van zijn teen en hij loopte de hele tijd op één voet:Ichigo:nou kom anders zijn we laat voor de les:Renji en Rukia rende achter Ichigo aan

even later

:Uryu:dus je bent toe gelaten in de Shinigami Academy:Orihime:oh goed gedaan Kurosaki-Kun! ik ben trots op je ! :Ichigo:dank je Orihime maar ik denk er over na als ik dit wel wil :Chad:ik zou één ding zeggen volg je hart Ichigo niet je verstand:Uryu:heeft hij wel er één :en hij kreeg een voet tegen zijn gezicht van Ichigo en viel op grond:Ichigo:dank je wel Uryu maar ik heb er wel timminste één beter dan de jouwen :Uryu:hoe komt het dan dat ik altijd 1 ben voor de Examens :Orihime:daar heeft hij een punt:Ichigo:omdat je af kijkt natuurlijk :Orihime:dat ook wel :Uryu:wil je vechten :Ichigo:kom maar op punk :en ze begonnen te vechten maar Chad en Orihime haalde hun uit elkaar voor dat het erger werd en dat een leerkracht kwam en dan straf krijgen en daar hebben de 4 vrienden geen zin in

na school tijd en zo voort

Ichigo ging met Orihime,Chad en Uryu naar zijn thuis om hun huis werk samen te maken Uryu ging gewoon mee voor Orihime omdat hij niet wilt dat Ichigo haar niet dommer maakt wat Ichigo eigelijk erg niet bevalt plots kwamen ze een bekende silver harige man tegen met een meisje met groen haar :Ichigo:Kensei ! Mashiro wat doen jullie hier ! :Kensei keek kwaad zoals altijd de meisje klom op zijn rug en glimlachte als een maniak :Mashiro:Strawberry ! :en sprong via Kensei 's rug op Ichigo hij viel op grond :Ichigo:ga van me af idioot ! :Mashiro:wees niet zo gemeen tegen je vrienden Strawberry ! :maar Mashiro werd van hem af gehaald door Kensei:Kensei:en waarom ging je ook al weer mee :Mashiro:ik wou Strawberry zien ! :Ichigo:het is Ichigo ! :Mashiro:het is het zelfde Strawberry! Strawberry! Strawberry! Strawberry! :Kensei:hou je mond jij Idioot ! :Orihime:huh..........Ichigo wie zijn dat:Ichigo:nou dat zijn Kensei Muguruma:hij wijsde naar Kensei :Ichigo:en Mashiro Kuna :hij wijsde naar Mashiro:Ichigo:maar de vraag is wat doen jullie hier:Kensei:Urahara stuurde ons hij wilt met jou en je vrienden praten de anderen zijn er al :Uryu:anderen wat bedoel je met anderen :Kensei:dat zien jullie wel :Ichigo volgde hun maar de ander 3 bleven achter Ichigo keek om :Ichigo:kom nou jongens ze zijn heus te vertrouwen als het Urahara is :Uryu:maar toch.......:Ichigo:als het niet is mag je zo veel van je pijlen uit die boog van jou schieten dat ik sterf:Uryu:deal :Orihime,Chad,Mashiro en Kensei sweatdropped en gingen door

even later kwamen ze bij Urahara

:Urahara:hallo ! Strawberry en zijn vrienden ! :en kreeg een boks tegen zijn gezicht van Ichigo:Urahara:whaaaaa!!!! Yoruichi Ichigo is weer gemeen tegen mij als ik hem Strawberry noem:Ichigo stampte zijn voet tegen zijn hoofd en Urahara nep huilde weer :Ichigo:nou de meeste zijn meisjes en ik sla geen meisjes behalve Rukia en Yoruichi als ik wil :Urahara:gemeen Tessai geef mij de Kostuum :Tessai gaf hem de kostuum en Urahara verklede zich snel in een vrouw lang blond haar blauwe ogen heel zichtbaar droeg een rozen kleed rozen wangen en rozen hakken :Ichigo:jij zijt homo of zijt je Bi :Urahara:Bi :Ichigo:stommerik:Shinji:zeg hoe lang duurt het nog..........:toen hij Urahara zag kreeg Shinji hartjes in zijn ogen :Shinji:STRIKE ! (komt dat je niet bekent voor ) HET IS DE BEAUTY ! :Shinji wou op Urahara springen maar Urahara ging snel weg en Shinji wou op staan maar kreeg een knock out van Hiyori de 'Sandaal strijder ':Orihime:Shinji -Kun ,Hiyori-Chan !:Hiyori:oh jij weer de prinses en de tijger :Uryu:wat doen jullie hier en wat doet Shinji hier:Ichigo:wacht hoe weten Orihime en Chad Hiyori hier en jij niet :Uryu:ik denk dat ik thuis was :Orihime:ik en Chad woude het horen van Shinji wat er met jou was en ja nou wij ontmoete Hiyori op dat moment :ze lachte nerveus Ichigo keek naar Chad die snel weg keek :Ichigo:jullie hebben elkaar bijna in de problemen gebracht he :Ichigo kreeg een klap op zijn hoofd van Urahara die nu normaal is gekleed :Urahara:niet hier door kletsen laten we thee drinken in de woon kamer:en ging weg voor Ichigo iets kon doen Hiyori trok Shinji mee ( aan zijn voeten ) de 4 vrienden volgde ze zagen de rest :Uryu:huh hey :Orihime:hallo:Chad:yo:Ichigo:nou dat is lang geleden:Lisa:hey Ichigo:Ichigo:wat:Lisa:ik wil je wat vragen en ik wil het heel graag terug :Ichigo:en dat mag zijn :Lisa:mijn manga....porn :Ichigo:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !!!!! WTF ! heb je het nu over ! :Lisa:oh wees niet beschaamt Ichigo Urahara en Shinji lezen het ook :Yoruichi:Urahara:Urahara ging achter Tessai :Hiyori:goed dat ik het weet:Shinji:huh wat is er gebeurt :Shinji keek op :Hiyori:wat is dat je naar manga 's porn kijk !:Shinji:wat ! Lisa je beloofde dat je het niemand verteld :Lisa:echt wie zei dat ik mijn belofte zal houden :Shinji kreeg rammel van Hiyori alweer :Ichigo:die twee verranderen ook nooit :Urahara:dat kan je wel zeggen nou kom verder we moeten over iets heel belangrijks praten :

* * *

**:me:wow **

**:Orihime:waar zal het over gaan **

**:Aura:blijf lezen dan weet je het **

**:Orihime:okay dan **

**:me:ik hoop dat de volgende Chapter stukje langer is **


End file.
